Pewdiecry : 3million subs
by KokoroMint123
Summary: NSFW,R-18,SLASH PAIRING JUST A NO PLOT STORY JUST LEMON... seme!cry and uke!pewdie


**WARNING : THIS FANFIC INCLUDES**

**YAOI,SMUT,R18,NSFW,MALE ON MALE ACTION,REAL LIFE PEOPLE SHIP AND HORRIBLE WRITING ( due to the fact this is my fucking 1st SMUT GAYFIC EVER )**

**DONT LIKE YAOI? THEN KINDLY GO CLICK THE LEFT ARROW ON YOUR UPPER LEFT CORNER OF YOUR BROWSER AND NEVER COME BACK.**

**Seme!Cry x Uke!Pewdie ( even though i prefer the opposite but most of the pewdiecry fandom likes cry being top so yeah...:P )**

**ALSO fujoshi!marzia**

**To pewdiepie,cry,cutiepie :**

**ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO LordInglip666  
**

**FOR EDITING MY FIC A BIT DUE TO MY HORRIBLE GRAMMARS -brofist-  
**

**If you read this fanfic and hate it to guts and want to delete it, then ill do it, i shoudn't just let my fangirly-ness do the best of me**

Cry couldn't even believe the dream he had last night. He shivered just remembering it, the things that he had done... Fucking Pewdie ruthlessly against the wall, pounding inside of him, making him come... Cry couldn't even look at Pewdie without memories of that sweet, passionate illusion playing in his mind. It was quite an enjoyable though, Cry decided as he licked his and ran his eyes over the slim figure stood next to him. He wouldn't mind having such a dream again, only this time perhaps he could be the one on the bottom...

"Cry? You listening bro? Cry! " Pewdie called, waving his hand in front of his friends face.

Cry snapped out of his dirty fantasy, and blinked to clear the lustful glaze from his eyes.

"Oh, sorry Pewds I was just daydreaming for a moment there. What is it?" The brunette asked, trying not to allow his gaze to drift to the blond man's lips.

"I asked when you wanted to do another co-op. The fans are eager for some more PewdieCry goodness!" Pewdie said jokingly, before adding in a slightly more serious tone, "I've noticed a few miniature fanwars breaking out in our comment sections too, it's best to stop it before it becomes a big deal." Cry was slightly confused as to why this would happen, before remembering that Pewdie had recently hit the 3 million subscriber mark. That's a lot of new fans, and many probably didn't know about their earlier co-op. Cry felt his mind drifting to remember the time they had played Portal 2, during which they had unknowingly created the ship known as 'PewdieCry'...

"Okay, I'm going to do it! I'm going to jump! Any last words for me Cry?"

"... I love you."

He had said it jokingly, but over time he had started to wonder if maybe he did have feelings for his fellow gamer. Some of the PewdieCry fanart had really stuck in his head, and the fanfics often had some pretty interesting ideas. As the confused look began to return to Pewdie's eyes, Cry came to a decision. He knew it wouldn't be long before his feelings became apparent to Pewdie anyway, so he might as well go for it. Feeling a gentle smile spread across his face, Cry gave in to his urges and allowed his mind to take over.

"Well.. I have an idea for a game we could play friend.." Cry smirked, feeling the pleasant heat of arousal spread through his body as a kinky idea formed in his mind. He roughly pushed the Swede to the wall and pulled down the top of his T-shirt, nibbling at the exposed collarbone.

"Cry! What are you- " Pewdie began, but was cut off as Cry's lips pressed against his mouth, thrusting his roaming tongue into the Swede's sweet cavern. Cry swallowed every moan Pewdie released, and Pewdie found himself too aroused to even ask what was happening. The brunette finally broken the kiss, gasping for air, a small string of saliva connecting their lips.

" Felix..." Cry gasped out, staring into the others lust glazed eyes and seeing his own wild expression reflected in them. Grabbing Pewdie's hand, Cry quickly led him through the house and into his room before finally stopping at the edge of his bed.

Cry pushed Pewdie onto the bed, crawling on top of him, as he started to place kisses against the Swedes neck, chest and his stomach. The blond man writhed beneath him, panting out in pleasure.

"Ha...aahha...C-cry " Pewdie desperately wanted to take it further, wanted to feel Cry inside him but Cry seemed content with teasing the sweet reactions out of him. Cry slowly pulled Pewdie's shirt off over his head, leaning his head down to gently kiss the younger man's left nipple as he wriggled the jeans and boxers down his friends body. Pewdie moaned even louder, feeling his blood rush to his groin. The sounds escaping form Pewdie's mouth were music to Cry's ears, and he ground his hips against Pewdie's before leaning up to murmur quietly in his ear.

"God, your moans make me feel so hot Pewds... " Pewdie looked away, blushing a deep red before moaning again as Cry grinned in approval. "Cry, please... " Pewdie begged, as Cry slowly licked the shell of his ear. Hearing the tone in the slim man's voice, Cry took mercy and ran his fingers down the Swede's body. Stopping at his Pewdie's jeans, Cry ran a finger over the bulge in Pewdie's jeans.

"Oh, you're quite excited for something, huh Pewds? " The brunette muttered, licking his lips before smirking and squeezing the bulge.

"AH! Vänligen knulla mig! " Whined the blonde, arching his back off the bed. All the frantic moaning was making Cry very hard, and he knew he might not last much longer unless he did something about it. Quickly pulling his own shirt over his head and pushing off his jeans, he pressed a quick kiss to Pewdie's navel and whispered, "As you wish."

Cry grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and quickly readied himself, rubbing some of the liquid onto the younger man's entrance.

Pressing his cock against the Pewdie's entrance, he gently asked, "Are you ready Pewds?"

" Y-yes..." Came the stuttered reply.

Cry lightly kissed the blonde's tense stomach, slowly thrusting in and out, gasping at how good it felt.

"God, you're so tight Pewdie " Cry groaned, as he rocked faster. The Swede moaned louder, not giving a shit if someone heard. "AH! Oh fuck yes, hårdare! Snabbare! Det känns så bra ah!" Pewdie wrapped his arms around Cry's neck, as Cry gripped the his friend's hips, his thrusts becoming erratic. He thrust hard and fast, pounding into Pewdie, fucking him ruthlessly. Pewdie dug his nails into the skin of Cry's back and pressed his head into the nape of Cry's neck, screaming in pleasure as Cry hit his sweet spot.

"T-there! R-right there oh fuck yes!" Cry started aiming his thrusts to hit the younger man's sweet spot. He knew they were both close to climaxing. "C-cry! I'm going to.. nngh, going to.. " Pewdie panted out, one hand moving up to tangle in Cry's hair.

"Haaahaa... Scream my name, Pewdie..." Cry gasped, holding onto narrow hips before biting his teeth into the soft skin of Pewdie's shoulder.

" Ryan... Oh yes, oh fuck yes RYAN! " Pewdie came on his chest, struggling to catch his breath. "Felix... " Growled the American, thrusting deep as he came inside of the Swede, biting down harder as he rode out his high.

Exhausted, Cry collapsed nest to Pewdie."Felix..." He murmured, wrapping his arms around Pewdie and snuggling against his heated chest. "Jag älskar dig, Cry..." Murmured Pewdie. Cry smiled softly. "I love you too, Pewdie..."

As Pewdie fell asleep, Cry looked at the window, only to see Marzia squealing and running off with her video camera. Cry smirked. He might buy that video for himself later...

_**I REGRET NOTHING MAKING THIS**_


End file.
